


Smile

by LolaBloodlust



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, im???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaBloodlust/pseuds/LolaBloodlust
Summary: The first kiss was like their fights but the second one was like their soft moments, the ones where they allowed each other to look at the other in the eye and smile and say something nice, the quiet, peaceful times where they kept each other company in silence, the breathtaking second when they searched for each other in the middle of a battle and their eyes met, giving each other a second wind, a reason to fight harder.Their third kiss was like when they fought together, keeping each other close and meeting each other half way, going on instinct, confident and trusting and always understanding what the other wanted and when.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this draft its so bad that someone offered to beta for me but when i send them this they stopped responding my texts

“Lance”

“Aaahh God, fuck yes”

“Mmmmmmmmmmmmmncce”

“Aaaaahhhhhhhhh”

He comes hard, and with such intensity he sees white all around him, he comes with Keith inside him, Keith above him, Keith.

He looks at him and, more importantly, feels him coming right after him and he can´t believe it.

They had sex, their first time, his first time ever and it was so painfully good. As in, it was kind of painful but also really fucking good.

He is so happy.

It started just as how he’d imagined it would whenever he permitted himself to think about Keith that way. They were fighting, Keith had burst into his room and snapped at him after their last mission for being reckless and almost getting killed and Lance had fired back, because seriously? Look who’s talking.

They were tired and cranky and still coming down from the high of battle so when Lance had asked-

“Why are you making such a big deal out of this?”

And Keith had yelled-

“Because I care about you! I-”

Lance had no idea what Keith was going to say after that because he had kissed him, hard and passionate and how he had wanted to do all the other times they ended up screaming at each other just a couple of inches away from touching.

He had wanted to do this for so long now, hold him close, tug at his hair and shut him up with a kiss, one that said everything he couldn’t put into words.

He kissed him and Keith kissed him back and it was hot and forceful and just like fighting at first but then Keith had broken the kiss still crowding Lance against the wall (When had that happened?) not backing away but moving just enough so he could look at Lance’s eyes and he had sighed, caressed his cheek and touched his swollen bottom lip with his thumb and he had said-

“I don’t want to lose you”

And Lance talks a lot but right then he had no idea what to say, he was afraid that if he opened his mouth nothing more than a squeal would come out so he just kissed him again and moaned into his mouth praying Keith would understand.

It seemed to do the trick because that kiss quickly became the best thing that Lance had ever experienced up till that point in his life.

Better than meeting his nephew for the first time, better than joining the garrison, better than hearing Hunk call him his best friend for the first time, better than being chosen over four undoubtedly more qualified people than you by an amazing giant space robot cat.

The first kiss was like their fights but the second one was like their soft moments, the ones where they allowed each other to look at the other in the eye and smile and say something nice, the quiet, peaceful times where they kept each other company in silence, the breathtaking second when they searched for each other in the middle of a battle and their eyes met, giving each other a second wind, a reason to fight harder.

Their third kiss was like when they fought together, keeping each other close and meeting each other half way, going on instinct, confident and trusting and always understanding what the other wanted and when.

That kiss was the second best thing that Lance had ever experienced in this life.

So, it had started how Lance had always imagined, but the second kiss, the third kiss, the fourth and fifth were unexpected and he never imagined they would end up having sex the same day they had their first kiss, even less in the same couple of hours.

He’d entertained the idea of having to work for it, having to woo Keith into more kisses, a few dates, a relationship and then, maybe one day, sex. But he never took into account how much Keith seemed to want him, which was frankly kind of hard to believe, but he should have seen this coming, because Keith was impulsive and passionate and talented and impossible to resist.

Not that he wanted to resist him. He took and gave as much as he got when Keith just wouldn’t stop kissing him and touching him and wanting to get impossibly closer.

So they end up having sex, in his little room, in his little bed, inside a huge castle, floating around in space.

And he was so fucking happy.

Keith flopped down next to him and started getting comfortable but Lance stood up and got in the small bathroom attached to his room, he was sticky and sweaty and gross so he washed his face and grabbed a clean towel to clean between his legs and his stomach and then grabbed another for Keith.

He fully intended on clean him in some sort of sexy way, if that was even a thing, but then he saw him lying in his bed, naked and looking tired, happy but also weirdly surprised Lance had come back (which was fucking dumb because this was his room, he wasn’t going to leave) he couldn’t help but throw the towel on Keith’s stomach and climb beside him to kiss him again.

Which proved kind of hard to do when you can’t stop smiling.

Keith grabbed him from his middle, completely ignoring the towel and hugged him tight, moving him up and to the other side of him, making his legs hang loosely on top of his lap. He ended up being practically cradled and when Lance realized this he started laughing.

It was a mostly a giggle between kisses at first but ended up in a full belly laugh in a matter of seconds but he couldn’t control himself, he was just so happy.

\--

Lance was laughing, Keith had always liked his laugh, it’s really cute, which is not an adjective he’s used to associate with Lance, (handsome, hot, annoying, talented, brave, loving are just one of them)

He enjoys listening to him laugh for a while, pushing the thought that Lance might be laughing at him to the back of his mind, because, holy shit he’s holding Lance.

They just had sex and kissed and he kind confessed or maybe Lance did, when he kissed him first, but they did this, they finally did something about their feelings.

He smiles and looks at Lance but stops when he sees Lance is covering his face with his hands, trying to hide his laugh.

He lets go of him, making him flop on the bed and lay beside him, his long legs still thrown over Keith’s waist and moves his hands away from his face and to each side of his face, holds them there.

The new position makes Lance move his legs so Keith can hover over him without turning into a pretzel.

“Don’t do that” He murmurs.

Lance’s laugh dies immediately and looks scared for a millisecond, like he actually thinks he did something wrong and it makes Keith heart shrink on itself, but the expression is gone just like it was never there and he pouts in what Lance probably assumes is a charming way-

“Wha-”

“Don’t cover your face, let me look at you”

Lance looks surprised for a second, but then his eyes go soft and a deep blush makes his way to his cheeks.

He lets out the quietest of “ohs” like the thought of someone wanting to look at him its unthinkable, which is preposterous because Lance looks good even on a bad day but now, with his skin glistening from exertion, his cheeks and the point of his nose a nice shade of red, his hair sticking out in some places and flat on others…

Keith thinks his chest might explode.

He lets go of Lance’s hands, uses one for support and with the other he caresses the soft skin of his face, cheek, jaw, his bottom lip just like he did when Lance first kissed him earlier, and he takes in every freckle, spot, every shade of blue in his eyes.

“You are so beautiful” he tells him, trying not to sound too smitten but failing completely.

There’s another “oh” from Lance’s lips, this one a bit louder, a proper gasp.

And before he knows it he’s getting kissed again. And getting kissed by Lance has soon become his favorite thing ever and he’s determined to spend every waking second saying things and making things that will make Lance kiss him like this.

Lance puts one hand on his neck and the other on his shoulder and pushes him up and away as he follows suit, making Keith lay on the bed as he hovers over him, reversing their previous positions. Except Lance throws his leg over him and sits on his lap, holding his face with both hands.

He kisses him hard and then soft, sweetly. The kiss slowly turning into small kisses and then short pecks until they are just lying there, foreheads touching, just breathing each other in. Lance’s hands on his face and Keith’s hands mapping the muscles of his back.

It occurs to Keith that their behavior talks much more about how they feel about each other than anything they ever talked about, and suddenly he needs to make things clear about what he wants this night to become.

“Lance,”

“Mmm?”

He swallows, trying to muster some courage, didn’t really think it would be this hard.

Lance pushes himself up a bit, but not far, just so he can look at Keith properly.

“I nee- I want to look at you all the time,” Lance looks at him a bit confused but stays quiet, “I want to touch you and kiss you and tell you how beautiful you are and I want to worry about you without being questioned about it” That makes him chuckle and Keith smiles widely because nothing will ever top the feeling of being the one to make Lance laugh.

He sighs and makes a small pause, liking his lips, “Will you be my boyfriend?”

Lance bursts out laughing and Keith would had considered getting offended by it if Lance hadn’t tried to keep kissing him through fits of giggles and whispered a happy “yes” into his lips, which makes him laugh too thinking about how cheesy this all was.

Lance keeps laughing and kissing him until his laugh dies out and his kisses become barely lips touching lightly and sleepily every inch of his face.

But when Lance moves away from him to lay beside him and stars getting comfortable to sleep Keith isn’t ready to stop kissing him, so he follows Lance movements like a magnet and as they lay side to side he kisses him-

And Lance bursts out laughing again and he smiles too but at this point he’s a bit curious as to-

“What’s so funny?”

Lance stops laughing after a bit but never stops smiling, he touches Keith face and moves a strand of hair away from his eyes, “Nothing, I’m just… really happy”


End file.
